Dragon Lords
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Anzu is a new dragon goddess and she's about to find out just how hard being a deity is. In another world, she and Atem are the destined harbingers of a blessed future. Together they must try and put an end to the unbalance but a group of people refuse to stop killing dragons and will continue to do so until no dragon is left alive. Can they succeed, or will they die trying?
1. Black Hate

Here it is, the beginning of the sequel of Dragon Princess! Yay right? Anywho, as of right now I'm working to get the Collections up and going. So now that everything's said and done, it's time to get to our story.

_The Sapphire Storm Dragon Anzu has been living in peace while taking care of her children, but Atem and Anzu know that their world is growing smaller by the second. They both decide that it's time to find a new world so their little ones have enough room to grow and Atem knows the perfect place. It's called Gormerca, and it's in need of some deities._

_What he didn't know is how bad the world needed new gods and goddesses._

_Gormerca is a young world, struggling to find balance when they have two gods left, one still holding strong but the other growing hopelessly weak. Someone is killing the dragons, who provide the earth and elements balance. Dragon kind is now in fear and the people who still hold fast to their dragon deities are as well. But one shining hope remains. In times of strife and darkness, when the balance tilted hangs, the harbingers of the blessed future shall strike and make amends._

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Dragon Lords

Prologue

A young woman was sitting on a log, soaking in the mist that surrounded her. It was still dark outside, making the moonlit forest glow in a haunting way. She had long blond hair and moss green eyes that were lost in memories. Ten years ago her family had been slaughtered by a dragon, the only ones left to live were her siblings. "Sister." She jumped and looked over to see her brother, Marcus. "You should be getting some sleep right now.

She shook her head. "I cannot. I'm still planning the eradication of those lizards." Marcus remained silent. "How can I sleep when I dream of that day, every time?"

He sighed. "Selena, I feel your pain, but you won't be able to fight properly if you don't sleep, besides, surely the dream will harden your resolve?"

Her eyes sharpened to the point that it could cut. "It does, but it also hurts to see that dream ." she said, remaining terribly stubborn.

He turned and walked away. "Then turn that weakness into strength somehow Selena. You won't last long if you continue to stay up at night." The young woman bowed her head, knowing Marcus spoke only the truth to her. Was there a way to turn that horrific dream into strength?

"I took a vow _that day_, I cannot become weak." She said, standing up and walking back to her house she shared with her siblings, leaving behind the graves that were strategically placed in a circle. "I promised them revenge, my vow cannot waver, nor can my hate." She said.

The mist parted lazily as she walked through it. Selena hated this forest, and yet it was the only place that dragons wouldn't enter. Every time when she wanted to have a nice walk in silence she could hear the forest whisper about them, about that day. Maybe it was all in her head like her sister, Antioette, said.

Maybe so.

But Selena still believed this forest hated them and in time it would do something terrible. The door to her home opened up and her brothers and sisters stood there, waiting for her.

Marcus and Antioette at the front, Nicole, Cesar, and Opal stood on either side of them. "Are you ready to come in now?" Marcus said. Selena cringed. His voice was so much like her father's voice. "Selena." He said, slightly worried this time.

Antioette spoke. "Aeron." Selena looked into her sister's eyes when she used her warrior name. Antioette was becoming more and more like their mother everyday . . . it did explain why the younger siblings clung to her for dear life. "Come and sleep." It was a simple command, but one that Selena decided not to fight.

"I apologize, I'm coming right now." She said and walked into the warmth of what was the rest of her family. Bellow the surface though was a growing bitterness that grew darker and darker with each passing day.

* * *

Isis stood before the gold flame that stood for her Dragon Goddess of Visions. The dark mass of unbalance she could see coming from the forest disturbed her. Isis moved out of the room quickly, her long black hair flowing down her back. Her blue gray eyes slightly panicked as she slipped through the halls trying to find the other priests. She had to tell them.

Walking through the opening of the Grand Hall, she rushed forward as fast as she could. In the hall three men and one woman stood, whispering silently to each other. One was an old man, short, but he'd lived for many years, putting him in the position as Elder, his name was Shimon. Shada, another priest lacking hair. Tattoos though were inked onto his forehead in a symbol. Karim, a man who kept his mind and body very healthy. He was obviously a warrior of sorts. Black hair cut at shoulder length.

The only other female was a new Priestess, Teana. Shoulder length brown hair and serious brown eyes. She was the one to notice Isis first.

"Priestess Isis, you looked troubled." The others turned to her, knowing that she had no good news to give.

"Because I am." She said softly. "A darkness grows in the forest and I feel an unbalancing force coming from it. The Gods are dieing now, if there is no deity to be at our side then this world will perish." She said softly.

Shada sighed. "Sometimes I wish Mahado and Mana did not leave us. They were great allies and now, they would be greatly needed."

Shimon shook his head. "They would be flattered, but they would no doubt turn it down. It's not their nature to act as gods."

"Then what are we to do?" Teana asked. "We need at least two gods to support this world, as so far, Isis's goddess is holding up, but Hothgar, the Dragon God of the Hunt, is getting weaker every day. I will forever have faith in him but the people are so deep within despair that they are turning away from the deities they grew up with."

Karim blinked. "The other gods and goddesses have given up? They have already passed through to the oblivion?"

Isis nodded. "They have."

Shimon pressed his lips into a thin line. "Perhaps I spoke too soon. Mahado and Mana would be greatly needed."

"What matters now is we need a plan." Teana said.

Shada snorted. "What plan, we're not warriors! We're priests, that's it, with the exception of Karim, of course." They fell silent, knowing it to be true.

"What about the prophesy?" Teana asked.

Karim laughed, it was a bitter one. "The prophesy you speak of has been around for thousands upon thousands of years. When the priests before us and this world experienced dark times, everyone expected the prophesy to finally come true. I have no doubt that the prophesy will not come into effect."

Teana clenched her hands into fists. "Have some faith!" she spat. "We are priests and priestesses of our gods and goddesses; we have to have some faith that there is a solution."

As much as Isis didn't believe in the prophesy, Teana was right. "Even though my belief in it is little, she is right." They remained silent, staring at the slab that held the prophesy for many years.

_In times of strife and darkness, when the balance tilted hangs, the harbingers of the blessed future shall strike and make amends._

Isis prayed to her goddess that the prophesy would come to light this time and balance would indeed be restored. "Let us hope . . ." she whispered.

* * *

I'll have chapter one soon. (Just not right now.)

So, the other YGO characters that were missing in the first story are now in for the second story. Let the adventure, begin!

Thanks for reading. (Don't forget to review!) ;D

Have a nice day or night!


	2. New World Hope

So Dragon Lords has come out on top, so far though. The poll will continue to stay open. As for Atem's Starlit Seraph I will complete it but since my mistake I'm going through it carefully making sure everything is (almost) perfect. Allow me to tell you about the poll situation. While Dragon Lords could stay number one, let's say that one day Bound could suddenly become first and that would tell me that people want update of it. I'd call it update by demand. (sort of.)

Thank you all for voting and please continue to vote if you could.

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Dragon Lords

Chapter 1

In a mountain system that loomed over the green plains fed by a glittering blue river that snaked through the land and slipped behind the mountains to another kingdom far, far off, the sun was shining brightly. The green plains had a few odd castle ruins still standing but wind and time were slowly wearing the stones down.

It was spring in the plains below, early spring in the higher elevated mountains. Brightly colored flowers were starting to spread out their colorful petals of blues, purples, reds, yellows, and oranges while the trees were starting to flower themselves or grow back their tiny bright green leaves so they could gather the much stronger sunlight.

Massive mountain peaks still glittered with snow that seemed to reflect the light. The mountain rivers were gaining speed and power with the melting of the snow and changing seasons.

Animals were returning and stirring too. Deer munched on the new grass while even the mean spirited unicorns were resting in the sunlight, not even bothering to be grumpy after months of forbidden and unmerciful cold.

On the highest peak in the mountain a flash of bright sapphire blue could be seen slipping through the snow and rocks.

Upon closer inspection, the moving color was not just any animal, but a dragon. A female with a swan-like neck, a strong and nicely proportioned body with a long sinuous tail, her spine was covered in silver spikes and ended at her tail with three large spikes that made a dangerous weapon. Her horns, teeth, and claws were the same polished silver.

She was fairly large too; larger than most dragons in this world and it was a hint to her true status among dragon kind. A dragon that had silver markings, larger than most was the sign of a dragon god or goddess, and in this case, goddess.

The female dragon's blue eyes rimmed with silver flickered back and forth, her shoulders were stiff. She was on the alert for something . . .

A roar from above made the female look up to see a black dragon the glistened like onyx in the light. Gold and violet streaked down the spine of the other dragon while his pearly white teeth and claws flashed in the light. Eyes of crimson fire burned brightly. He was shaped much like the female with the long neck and tail but his body was more bulky with the heavy scales that couldn't be penetrated by any weapon. His wings were spread out to make him appear bigger, but the blue female was not cowed.

Snarling, she snapped her wings downward, pushing herself into the air with shocking speed for something that was so big. The female's tail slammed into the black dragon's side, her silver spikes making the male lose his balance, giving the female the chance to cling to him, putting all her weight into her feet, sending them both tumbling down the peak they stood on.

Their tumbling made a deep gash in the rock, their trail visible by air and by foot. The female quickly blew a flash of blue fire, making the male back off for a second before she was met with the male's black fire.

Snarling, her tail snapped through the flames, hitting the male square in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Thinking she had a chance, the blue female leapt through the flames but was slammed to the side when the black's own tail caught her by the side, slamming her into the rock wall beside her.

She got back up, though her side protested, she spread her wings out that were now crackling with skyfire. She sent a bolt right under the black's feet, making him rear up on his two hind feet like a horse to avoid the dangerous bolt. The female roared in victory and slammed into the black once more, both tumbling down to an icy pool of melted mountain snow.

A wall of water went straight into the air up upon impact of the dragons before it came down as a fine mist. The two dragons were not down, but standing in the water, the water belly high but they were impervious to the cold. Finally the blue female sat down in the water, her tail wrapping around her. "So, how'd I do?" she asked the black dragon before her.

He snorted. "Need you ask? You did well. Normal dragons will have a hard time or will die trying to find a weak spot before you blast them with your blue fire, your skyfire, or if you decided to turn them into pretty figurines. Had I not been who I was, you could have potentially killed me several times. Congratulations, Anzu you're about two or three levels away from being my equal."

The blue dragon, Anzu, smiled. "I have an excellent, teacher, though. Don't I Atem?"

The black dragon smiled. "Indeed, I guess I should have put that in the equation."

Anzu laughed and walked closer. "Seriously though, love, what mistakes did I make?"

"None, really."

She blinked. "That can't be."

"It is. You're learning and we're fighting everyday, Anzu. It was bound to happen where you would simply make no mistake in the mock battle. But now we're going to have to build your endurance now, because if you run out of energy right in the middle of a battle you're stuck."

Anzu sighed and pressed herself against her mate. "But I have you."

Atem chuckled. "That's true, but there will be times where I won't be there to help you. I need to make sure you have the moves to defend our little ones."

"I believe you have completed that."

"And I'm glad for it." He said as they took flight, winging their way back to their lair where their little ones were being watched by Anzu's Uncle Caleb. Instead of being in the lair though the small horse sized baby dragons were crawling and play fighting over the mountain peak while Caleb watched from the very top. Anzu and Atem landed beside the ancient dragon. "Did it get crowded in the lair?" Atem chuckled.

The male sapphire dragon with the same silver markings as Anzu snorted. "I'm never feeding them mountain goat again."

Atem's brow rose. "You didn't know the mountain goat meat is sweet?"

"I'm a plains dragon used to the great deer of the north, not the mountain animals." Caleb huffed. "Anyway, how was the mock battle, I saw the wall of water rise into the air."

Anzu smiled, a little bit proud of herself. "As Atem puts it, I'm two or three levels behind him."

Caleb gave the black male dragon a toothy grin. "Magic wise though?"

Atem snorted. "If she uses her abilities I'm dead, but without magic, yes, she is two to three levels behind."

Caleb nodded. "Good. You should be proud of yourself Anzu. Not many young dragon goddesses are this powerful when they're young. Even your mother had to grow into her power for some time. Oh yes, by the way, Mahado and Mana is here to talk to you two about something."

Atem and Anzu blinked before slipping through the entrance, leaving Caleb to chase after the young squealing dragon fledglings. "I wonder why they're here now." Anzu said softly. Atem shrugged.

"I thought they went back with my mother but I suppose I was wrong." They came to the main cavern of the lair that had a pit of lava popping and boiling slowly. Two familiar forms were curled up against each other, Mana, a light purple dragon with a hint of sky blue mixed in while Mahado was a much darker purple dragon. "It's good to see you two. I thought you went back home."

Mahado swished his tail a little bit. "We did but when your mother told us where you were going we thought it would be best to warn you."

Atem and Anzu settled across the dragon couple, their sides pressed together merely for the touch. "You know of the world I picked out?"

Mahado nodded as Mana spoke. "We lived there for a time helping the people as much as we could, but compared to you, we're minor gods. Most of the dragons that stand for gods are minor, so the moment both of you enter that world the priests will know."

Anzu blinked. "You know the priests?"

"Mahado had a relationship with a priestess named Isis."

Atem snorted. "You allowed that?"

Mana shrugged. "We weren't together at the time, when we finally told each other how we felt it was right after Cindara told us that you guys needed our help, that was when we met up with you guys and the whole Calieve thing."

Atem's brow rose. "Mahado had to break a heart? How shocking."

The dark purple dragon glared at the black dragon before continuing. "No, both Isis and I broke it off for the best interests when we told them we had to leave."

Mana snickered. "And yet she still cried. I could see it too; her bottom lip was shaking a bit." Mahado gave her a horrified glance as she and Atem broke into suppressed giggles. Anzu finally smacked both the laughing dragons with her long tail.

"Enough. Relationships aside, what did you come to warn us about besides the fact that we'll be felt by the priests?"

Atem and Mana, both miffed, sulked quietly as Mahado spoke. "Before we left Gormerca the land was experiencing some hard times, well, that's the better way to put it."

Mana bounced back from her sulking, eyes wide. "Oh yeah! I remember all that, it's why they asked, more so begged, us to stay. A group of small rebels was causing some trouble throughout the land."

Atem sighed, looking slightly displeased. Anzu nudged him. "What's wrong?"

"This whole situation. I wanted to pick out a land that was in need of some gods, but the little ones have to be a thousand years old before they can truly be on their own like normal dragons. They're only a hundred."

"And a little bit bigger than horses." Mana pointed out. "The only thing you need to worry about is other dragons. The humans look to dragons as gods. So there is no worry from the human side of things."

Anzu tipped her head to the side. "But there had to have been a moment."

Mahado nodded. "There was one. A human decided to get too close to a nest full of eggs and the female killed the human. It caused a small stir but once the facts came out the people were soon saying that the man should have known not to go near a dragon nest."

Atem snorted. "How true. I nearly lost a leg when I sneaked up on Anzu." Mahado raised his brow. "Well, that's how she says it but I came up from behind her and so on so forth." He said with a wave of his claw but he mentally flinched when he thought about Anzu whipping around and clamping down on his front leg.

Anzu sniffed as though insulted. Mana left the cave to go play with the little dragons while Atem, Mahado and Anzu were left to talk. "I should also mention that Mana became close friends with an apprentice priestess, by now she should be fully fledged but I believe Mana talked to the apprentice about you."

Atem sighed. "Was she doing her 'matchmaking skills'?"

"Like I said, not that I know but I would suggest that, for any female's sake, state you're not at all interested."

Anzu blinked rather innocently. "Now why would any female need to worry?"

Both males eyed her until she sighed. "How judgmental."

Atem chuckled and pressed his cheek against hers. Mahado stood up then. "Mana and I are leaving for home. Your mother says hello and she's very happy to be a grandmother."

Atem grinned. "I'm sure she is." The dark purple dragon left the cavern, leaving Atem and Anzu alone once more.

"So, potential females, human females, for that matter." Anzu said. "I hope you still have that no-no thing for humans."

Atem chuckled. "I have a mate, _a permanent mate_. If I could I would put her in my hoard and never let her out, a living jewel that has made me whole."

"You make me sound special." She giggled.

Atem was about to speak when five bodies slammed into him, making him turn to see his children clinging to him, each giving their parents toothy grins. He snorted and playfully shook them off. "So they try to take me on again, hmm?"

They squeaked and tried to get away but Atem scooped them up but one of them, a black female, slipped away. Anzu smiled. "Leading the attack again, Raven?"

"As always!" she laughed and pounced onto her father's back. Anzu laughed and pulled her daughter off. Raven pouted but was interrupted when one of her siblings, a sapphire dragon like his mother, slammed into her, sending them both tumbling. The other young dragons had calmed down now and watched the two scuffling dragons quietly.

"Gahiji," Anzu said, parting their play fighting. "Enough." Both dragons broke away from each other. Now that everyone was calmed down Anzu decided that it was time to move and just get it over with. "Remember what your father I told all of you?"

Yugi, a smaller version of Atem, nodded. "Didn't you say we were going to a new world?"

"Indeed." He turned to his mate. "I have everything I need to move so if you want to go, now is the time." Anzu nodded.

Raven blinked. "Wait, we're leaving right now?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to."

She paused for a moment, a frown on her face. "But what about Uncle Caleb?"

"Uncle Caleb is coming with." The dragons looked over to see Caleb sitting there at the end of the tunnel, waiting for them. He grinned. "Besides, you might need a babysitter and my sister would probably reach from beyond the grave and kill me for leaving her daughter and grandchildren all alone."

Anzu smiled. "Thank you, Uncle."

"That's what family is for."

Atem snorted. "At least Anzu and I can go hunting and leave the chicks alone with someone we trust." The young dragons cheered and zipped over to their great uncle. They stood in a small circle, their auras glowing around them as they built up the magic before pooling it in the center of where they stood. "Anzu, create a small storm, would you?" Anzu looked up, her eyes turned to a bright glowing blue as dark clouds started to appear. Skyfire flashed in and out while thunder rumbled through the air. Atem grinned. "Perfect, love."

Skyfire zipped down, slamming into the rock. Shocked squeaks went up as an orb of white light appeared. "And now we step on through."

"That simple?"

"It's that simple." He chuckled. The dragons stepped into the orb together, slipping through the worlds to Gormerca.

* * *

Selena slipped through the tall grasses of the plains, following the footprints of a dragon, her sword in hand. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun to prevent it from getting in the way. She took another step and felt something wet hit her.

Stopping she looked up to see the storm clouds, rather violent ones, loomed before her. Cursing, she started to pace. Her sister, Antioette, stopped. "What's wrong?"

"It's about to storm. The dragon has probably taken cover somewhere, hiding himself. Damn." She growled.

Antioette was calm and collected as always. "We know where the dragon will return. It's not like it is gone forever."

Selena sighed and was about to turn and leave when Antioette's jewel started to glow. "It can't be."

"What?"

"Your jewel has the ability to sense dragon gods. We haven't destroyed them all but Hothgar is dead, and that was all we needed to destroy the dragons but now." She gritted her teeth and screamed. "We're back to square one. If that jewel can sense the new gods then so can those damn priests."

"How is that putting us back a step?"

Selena spun to face her sister. "Because, they'll spread the word to the people, the people will know that there is a powerful god out there they can pray to, it will renew hope and the devotion to those stupid lizards!"

"Then we kill the new dragon god."

Selena growled. "Damn right we will."

* * *

Isis gasped loudly as her hand flew to cover her mouth. The priests looked over at her. Shimon spoke first. "What is it, Isis?"

"Hope. We have hope. There is a new god in this world, a powerful god." Teana smiled as tears gathered around the corners of her eyes.

"Our prayers have been answered!" she gasped.

Shada looked over at the prophesy slab and smiled. "Perhaps this time the prophesy will come true." Karim nodded.

"I wonder what the god is like . . ."

"Powerful." Isis said, grabbing their attention. "Now I understand why Mahado and Mana didn't want to take up being the main gods. What they said was the truth, they were minor gods."

Shimon shook his head. "That doesn't matter, right now we need to search for that god."

The priests nodded and started to move around. The servants were already spreading the word. A powerful god was here, something to pray too, something to have hope about.

* * *

And here we stop, all now waiting for the next chapter wondering what will happen.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review. 10 total for next update.

Thank you for reading and please have a nice day or night!


	3. Baths of Fire

Chapter 2 is up! Yay! :D I got done with it tonight and since I have updated in some time I thought it was time. As for other things, I have a Christmas one-shot on the way (Not a lemon, sorry) so that's one thing under my tree of presents for you readers to look forward to. :)

So, this is a nice long chapter for you guys to enjoy. (I hope you do.)

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Dragon Lords

Chapter 2

Atem led the way for the two sapphire dragons and the chicks on their backs. Migrating wasn't truly that hard if there was enough power put into the portal and with Anzu and Caleb, dragons both possessing silver marks, it was rather simple opening up a portal. What bothered him was what was on the other side.

He knew being a deity of any kind was a pain in the ass. No matter the appeal every normal dragon saw in the job, playing god or goddess was hard. The job, because that's what it was, not a hobby, not a pleasure, but a job, one you tended to hate too, was rather difficult. If the priests decided that he would be the Dragon God of Darkness then that's what he was. Of course, if he _ever_ got that title again shit was going to happen. Atem would gladly show them what darkness truly was. But problems tended to come up when they started to make relationships up between other gods.

His family and friends got rather lucky in the last world since they didn't really care about the relationship stuff but in this world, from what Mahado said, liked to make up relationships with their gods.

That was something his children were not ready for.

He had the right to worry, mostly about Anzu. She was young in dragon terms for the amount of power she had but that just came with being a sapphire dragon with multiple abilities. Hopefully the people might make her the Goddess of Motherhood or something close to that. He prayed to his mother that Anzu was given a break.

"Father." A hush whisper from his daughter who sat on his back, Raven. Atem turned his head slightly to see his female doppelganger staring straight ahead. "What . . . what is that at the end there?"

He looked forward to see the end of the migration tunnel. "Home."

Raven blinked a few times before hunkering down lower on his back, as if trying to hide from the unknown. The fear he felt from her made his shoulders tense, like what happened most of the time whenever his chicks were in fear of something. Fear did not belong to these little ones yet. "Fear not daughter, it is safe."

Raven seemed to relax slightly before she lifted her head up to peek around him once more as they slipped through the exit. A flash of bright light, blinding at first, but it faded revealing the world around them.

It was another mountain range, but it had to be ten times bigger than what Atem had been living in originally. A forest was surrounding this mountain range; he could feel the life shifting through this forest. "This is a good place. Plenty of food, there's a plain on the other side, Uncle. And I do believe there is a much bigger cave system in one of those mountains, not to mention it the earth is filled with jewels." Anzu said suddenly.

Atem leaned against her, silently telling her a good job. "Indeed. Much bigger and I do believe this range has very little unicorns. Wonderful." Not one drop of sarcasm in his words as he said this. Unicorns were mean, despite popular belief. Anzu knew first hand about how horrible they were. Atem chuckled at the memory, back to the old days. Now that he thought about it, they were rather short. Hmm, perhaps they could take a break from parenting for a while after the little ones left?

The children bolted off, starting their adventure of exploring around their new home. Caleb snorted. "Shouldn't both of you be checking for any dangers? Despite the fact that we don't have to deal about humans means nothing. Some dragons do not go by code."

Anzu nodded. "He has a point, Atem."

The black dragon god spread his wings out and took flight with Anzu not far behind him. Caleb followed the chicks, making sure they were safe on the ground. The land was beautiful. "I would have thought it to be a little more in chaos with so few gods here. The goddess is barely holding this world together." Atem said.

"Goddess?"

"A dragon goddess of visions. Her name given to her by her parents is Erica; her true name is Cyra, the Dragon Goddess of Visions." Anzu tipped her head to the side.

"Does she know her true name?"

"Yes, but she doesn't tell anyone. The only reason I know is because of who I am. My mother is aware of all dragon gods and goddesses and to put it bluntly, if they start to think they're the greatest, she fucks with their lives. It's a simple as that. In the days of old, when I was very young, this world was filled with idiotic and hubris gods and goddesses."

Anzu sighed, knowing where this was going. "And she fucked with them big time."

"Indeed. That was the only time I saw my mother that angry. The reason why this world has become like it is . . . well, the same situation is happening. The deities in this world are getting very cocky. Only Cyra seems to have stayed her normal self."

"She probably knows what nearly brought this land to pieces before so she's trying to prevent it."

"But something went wrong with her plans."

"I thought we were here for peace."

"We are." Atem agreed. "But our children are only one hundred years old. If we were to stay in our old place it would get cramped, fast." Anzu sighed and spread her awareness over the mountains. Her uncle, her babies . . . what was this?

"Atem," she growled as skyfire started to zip through the air, the bolts dodging Atem as he flew next to her. "Someone is hunting our children."

Atem spread his own awareness over the same area and found exactly what Anzu was sensing. He growled. "I think it's time to show a few humans that there is no point in messing with baby dragons." Both flew down silently. Thunder and skyfire exploded in the sky, a second later rain started to pour downwards, the noise of the millions of drops hiding the landing.

Atem and Anzu watched as two human males with large spears embedded with magic stones were in the bushes. The black dragon looked up to the stormy sky and back to his mate. "Your storm abilities have improved."

Anzu smirked and started to almost slither forward like a massive snake. Atem did the same.

"I thought you said it would be clear today!"

"I thought so too, man, I bet the boss will not be happy about this."

"Who cares, let's just get this over with. We kill the lizard babies first and then go for the parents."

"Wonder why a male dragon is watching some babies? Usually it's the female." The men whispered to each other, trying to use the large bush as cover. Blue fire skirted off Anzu's scales. They were now discussing how to kill her babies. She could feel Atem's rage and she knew he could feel her own.

"Tell me, Anzu. What would you like to do to these pathetic humans?" Atem said, letting the two men hear in the conversation as well.

They froze and turned around, their spears forgotten. What they faced was not something they would take on alone. These two dragons were massive, making all the dragons they'd killed and hunted before seem like juveniles, all of them. The male, obviously the black one had gold and violet streaking down its back, was slightly bigger than the blue one, its eyes were on fire, pearly white teeth bared.

The female, a sapphire blue, was almost the same size as the male, and she looked just as mean. Her scales looked to be real sapphires, her claws, teeth, horns, and tail spikes looked to be pure silver. Tommy, one of the dragon hunters, could see blue fire slipping through her scales. Her massive wings flickered with skyfire.

They had found the parents and now, killing those dragon chicks was probably going to be a lot harder. The female bared her teeth. "I say we use them as warnings to others."

The black dragon's eyes glittered with malice. "A wonderful idea, my mate, would you like to do the honors?"

"Gladly." She purred. Tommy was about to back away but the female spoke again. "Pick your pose of death, young fools." She snarled as she opened her great maw. Tommy grabbed his spear but before he could move a blue mist surrounded them.

"Tommy, what's going on?" his partner demanded but Tommy had no words. It got painfully silent, making him look over. He screamed. Ashton was a sapphire now, his face contorted and frozen in fear. The mist, as though it to be alive, went to his feet first and Tommy wished right there and then that the dragons would just kill him. Being turned into a gem was not painless.

As the feeling crawled up his legs he could no longer feel his toes, it scared him to the point that he would lose his mind, but he couldn't run around and scream. He closed his eyes and then . . . nothing.

~o~

Caleb watched as the two humans were frozen in the gem. He knew that Anzu had controlled the mist, making the human feel the pain. Anzu would perhaps start a healthy trend in sapphire dragons. Stay away from humans. Love them, but never let them get too close to what the dragons cared for.

Atem grabbed the two sapphire statues and went to the edge of the boundary. Warnings to all those who dared to enter the territory. There would be little tolerance if any meant to harm. The forest and mountains, Caleb decided, would be a very dangerous place for fools in the future.

After Atem made the monument warnings the family of dragons found the cave system and cleared it out for anything undesirable. Caleb went around the mountains, looking for any sign that a dragon was living within the mountains. The chicks had found a massive pile of jewels and started to play in it. Anzu watched them, but she was slightly disturbed by the jewels. Where was the dragon to go with such a hoard? The moment she had mated with Atem his hoard had become her own she knew a dragon would not leave its treasure alone and forgotten.

Atem sat next to her. "Where is the dragon?" she asked.

"Caleb found the body of a fairly large dragon some yards away from the entrance of the cave system. Our guess is that someone hunted the dragon down or it died of old age."

"Will you add the treasure to your own?" she asked.

"Truthfully, I don't think I want to. Most of the items here are religious objects. A god lived here and with all the hunting equipment hanging on the walls, I'd say a god of hunt lived here."

"Is this alright, for the little ones to be playing among the treasure?"

Atem shrugged. "There's no harm in it. What I'll probably do is separate the religious artifacts from the just plain treasure and find the priests who served this god and distribute it among the temples."

Anzu nodded and watched her children as they continued to explore the treasure. "How many are left?"

"Only Cyra is left."

"Will you . . ."

"I will hold this land up, but it others want to find me they must search for me. I will not willingly walk into a prison."

Anzu blinked, utterly shocked. "Is it truly like that?" she asked softly, leaning closer to him. The black dragon sighed and nuzzled his mate lovingly.

"It can be. The times I stood as a deity were good and bad. I will continue to be a fire god because that is who I am; it is what my power is." Anzu thought in silence. She was still new to the whole goddess thing so she didn't know how to connect with Atem and his thoughts and feelings on the matter. As though he could read her thoughts, Atem wrapped his tail around her. "But do not listen to a jaded old dragon such as I. Since I was old enough to become a god I have been the deity to many lands and people, you on the other hand have not, so I will leave you to think of what you wish."

Anzu shook her head. "It does help to hear what you have to say from time to time. At least I know there won't always be good times."

"By the time our children are on their own the world should be balanced once more."

"What are you two talking about?" Adalinda, a sapphire dragon like her mother, asked. Anzu smiled and nudged her daughter with her muzzle.

"Nothing, Adalinda. Nothing you need to worry about until you are a thousand years old."

The small sapphire dragon blinked and looked down at her feet. "It's not going to happen straight away." She said softly. Atem snorted, knowing that if a hundred years could slip by with ease than a thousand years would be nothing. It must have been how his mother felt when he was growing up.

He also knew that Cindara had broken into dragon tears before he left on his first migration. Anzu might take it better knowing that they would stay within the world, but it would still hurt her knowing she could not protect them like she would always want to . . . like his mother. Raven came up to sit in front of her father. He looked down to see Yugi was with her. "Little ones?"

"You said that when we turned one hundred we would have to get a lava bath." Raven reminded him. Atem blinked in shock before remembering that he did say such a thing. He looked them over and started to notice that their black scales were already losing the deep black and lightening up. It was indeed time for a bath of fire. He stood up and went to the center of the cave where a very black hole had been freshly dug out.

Yugi looked down and blinked. "What is this?"

"Where our supply will come from." His children looked at him in confusion while Anzu and the other sapphires watched with open curiosity. Atem held a claw over the pit and called to his powers. His magic sang to the flames from far below the earth. If he wanted, he could destroy the world in a matter of seconds.

An explosion deep within the earth vibrated through the ground, sending tremors that every living creature on the mountains could feel. Raven watched unafraid as a fiery reddish orange glow rose through the hole. Yugi on the other hand hid behind his father, eyes wide as the lava came to a stop. With Atem's arrival in the mountains, they were once again active. Vents that let out hot water were once again alive.

"Now, Raven." He held out his clawed hand, letting his daughter crawl into it. Quickly, he dunked her in but quickly pulled her back out knowing that she was still young and that she could hurt herself if she stayed in too long. When he pulled her out her black scales were once more shiny and polished. "Yugi." When no little dragon came forward he looked around to see Yugi hiding.

Atem sighed and picked up his son. "It won't hurt you little one." He said, trying to sooth his son. He knew why Yugi was panicking. When he was about twenty years old Yugi slipped and touched the lava that burned below in the old caves.

The little dragon clung to his father, eyes tightly closed as he was dunked in but just as quickly as he went in, Yugi was pulled out, and like his sister, he was shiny and polished. Yugi ran to his mother, believing to find protection from her as he settled down next to her belly. Atem sighed and curled up beside Anzu, making the usual 'nest' with their bodies.

The other dragons crawled in to join their brother, now comfortable with the familiar heat back within their cave. How was it other dragons would dream of not living with a lava pool in their home was beyond them all, but they would think on it later.

First, nap.

* * *

Teana looked over at Flaming Mountain. When she was a child she could never understand why it was called such since no fire was ever there, but now, now she _could _understand it. Black smoke billowed up from the peaks, small storms brewed over the mountains, bringing rain to the dry crops. "Elder Shimon."

"Priestess Teana?"

She turned to him. "The mountains . . . they are alive again I believe. Black smoke floats to the sky from their peaks."

The Elder frowned and looked over to the Flaming Mountains. To his horror, they were alive again. Hothgar had stopped the flames but now . . . now they were back. It meant the God of Hunt was dead. "If those mountains spill their fury to the lands and villages below, the people are as good as dead."

Teana gasped. "You are certain?"

"When I was young I asked my Elder the reasoning behind the names of those mountains. The stories he told me horrified me to my core. Several towns have been buried and lost by those flames, as well as lives. I pray that the fire is not released." He whispered softly.

Teana looked to the mountains, fear gripping her heart. "Perhaps Isis knows . . ."

"The mountains are only awakened but still controlled. The new god is one with fire." Isis said, appearing seemingly out of thin air.

Karim appeared on the balcony. "At least we know where to look now. The location is no longer a mystery." Isis walked closer. The sheer amount of power coming from those mountains frightened her goddess. Whatever god was there, he or she was powerful.

A familiar giggle made them all spin around. Mana and Mahado stood there in their human forms. They looked the same but a new item had been added to their clothes. A sapphire in the shape of a diamond was worn around their necks.

"Hi guys." She said. "You miss us?"

Teana yipped and ran to hug her old friend. Mana returned the hug, still smiling. "Are you here to stay?"

"Only in our human forms. We would take our dragon forms but then _they _would know we were here." She said, her eyes twinkled.

Isis stepped forward. "You know the god?"

"And goddess." Mana said in an offhand manor.

"A goddess?"

"Yep. A word of warning. Don't assume they'll willingly become your gods to save the world and whatnot. _He_ won't like it." She laughed and skipped off like she always did. Isis turned to Mahado, making her heart thump painfully.

"Can you tell us more?"

He brought out a book, already opened to a page. The priests looked at the page to see a passage.

_Beware to all fools who meet this dragon. The Sapphire Gem Dragon is renowned for the love it gives to all creatures, humans especially, but many might not be so forgiving, especially when it comes to the safety of their chicks. Their breath weapon can turn anything into the gem it represents. To fight such a creature is certain death._

_There are four groups of the sapphire gem dragons._

_The Simple Sapphires, these have no markings, their horns, claws, teeth, and spines will be a cream white. These dragons may be weaker, but that does not mean they are to be underestimated. _

_Bronze Sapphires, these have bronze horns, claws, teeth, and spines. They are slightly more powerful than the Simple Sapphires. Avoid if you can._

_Golden Sapphires, these dragons have gold horns, claws, teeth, and spines. They are ten times more powerful than the Bronze Sapphires and if you are smart enough to play their games, you can live seeing one. These dragons are more likely to help someone in need than Simple or Bronze Sapphires._

_Silver Sapphires are the rarest out of all the Sapphires put together. Only one bloodline is said to hold the silver markings and that is the first male and female sapphires made by the Creator. Rumor has it that these dragons have more abilities than their Golden, Bronze, and Simple cousins. They are the true dragon gods or goddesses among dragon kind with the exception of Cindara. There are more silver marked gem dragons but due to the Sapphires feelings for humans, they often disappear too fast and never reappear, they are a rarity. Silver Sapphires are very willingly to help the innocent. To see a Silver is a miracle. Count your blessings upon seeing one and being able to live to tell others._

Isis stared a little bit longer at the passage before looking up at Mahado. "What is this supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Remember what Mana said." He said softly, making them freeze. Mana said she knew of the goddess that had come with the god. Isis put the pieces together.

"A Silver Sapphire is in those mountains."

"Yes, and she is a mother. Beware of where you trend should you go visit. Teana, I am aware that Mana said that there is a dragon god available for . . . courting." he said, his voice oddly tight.

The young priestess blushed, remembering the description Mana had given her. "Yes."

"The name."

She tipped her head to the side. "I believe it was Atem."

Mahado groaned and closed his eyes as though he suddenly had a headache. "You are not to flirt with him."

Her eyes widened. "You mean Atem is in those mountains, tru-"

"Enough!" he snapped. "Atem's mate is the Silver. If you would like to be a sapphire statue, than go ahead, at least no drama will happen."

Isis glared. "Mahado!"

The dragon's gaze was unmoving. "Is that understood? No flirting, making no advances on him. Never." Teana nodded. Was this Silver Sapphire so possessive of her mate that all females would be fated to a life as a sapphire? "As for the men, no advances on the Silver. Atem has control of the flames, should he wish it, and he could destroy all in seconds."

The priests paled as the situation sunk in. This was a powerful dragon couple that would have no stories tarnishing their love for one another. No male or female getting or trying to get in between them. It was respect their wishes or die.

Isis blinked. The former gods were nothing like these dragons who sounded like monsters. There would be no forgiveness, only death.

Strange. True gods and goddesses were nothing like that of what they thought of them.

* * *

So much to question! Will Teana dare try and love Atem? Who knows? (I do but I won't tell anyone.) Will others like those two sapphire statued idiots attempt to try and kill again? What's Mana and Mahado up to, why did they follow Atem and Anzu? Oh so much to write about. :3

Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! (The poll still stands too so don't forget that.) Have a nice day or night!


	4. Busted

I finally got it up! Yay! It's hard to stay in good spirits when you don't feel good but hey, I'm trying. The beginning of this chapter will be about Raven and her brother, Gahiji. Not much else to say. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Dragon Lords

Chapter 3

Raven decided that she was going to explore her new home with her brother, Gahiji, since they were rather bored of playing in the treasure now and together they had conspired to sneak out to explore the new mountains. Once they silently slipped out of the tunnel Gahiji bounced with excitement before turning to look into the tunnel, making sure no one was following them. "I wonder how long it'll take for them to notice that we're gone?" he asked, his tail twitching like a cat before he turned to his sister.

Raven shook her slim black head, knowing better then to question her parent's abilities. "Please, they probably already know we left, Uncle Caleb is probably watching us from afar."

"How do you know?" Gahiji asked curiously.

"The last time I wanted to sneak away, I couldn't, but that was when we were really small." she said before slipping away down the mountain to where she had seen a forest.

Gahiji nodded but stayed close to his older sister. Just because he was bold like her, didn't mean he was stupid when it came to safety matters. A familiar sensation of the ground shaking before a vent let out the super heated water. They both grinned and leapt towards it. Their mother had shown them all the joys of standing on or by a vent and they had to agree with her, it felt good. After a few minutes hanging around the super heated water they continued on their small journey.

"We could practice flying." Gahiji suggested when they got towards the bottom on the mountain and towards the forest line.

"Without mother or father? I'm not that stupid." She said, giving her brother a funny look.

"That wasn't what I meant. Like, gliding. Jump off a rock and glide down to the ground."

Raven pondered. It didn't sound like a bad idea and they did need the practice. "I guess so, but if we see anything we have to go."

Gahiji grinned. "Or I could use my breath weapon." He boasted like any young male dragon would do.

Raven blinked. "You can already use your breath weapon?" The gliding suggestion was out the window and forgotten now with the mention of breath weapons.

The male dragon nodded, very proud of himself. "Sure can. Watch." He picked out a rock and took several deep breaths before opening his jaws and releasing a blue mist. Raven watched as the stone was turned into a bright glittering sapphire along with the grass around it.

"Wow!" she whispered.

Gahiji grinned, grabbed his creation and held it out. "Yep. How about you? We all know you have Mom's skyfire ability."

"What! Do mother and father know? How do you know about it anyway?" she demanded to know.

"I was spying on you one day, wondering where you often went and no, they don't. Why don't you want them to know?"

"Remember how closely they watched Bellinda? I'm sure they kept one eye open as they slept just to watch her. Which means exploring will be nearly _impossible_."

"Oh." Gahiji said. "But I think the only reason why they watched her so closely is because she discovered it when she was really young and they didn't want her to kill any of us."

"Sorry but I don't want to take a chance. Besides, I've gotten better."

"When did you discover it?"

"When I was five." She said spreading out her wings. Skyfire zipped from her wings to the ground. Gahiji watched as the dangerous fire zipped over and around him. He was scared, but he trusted his older sister. Finally, the fire was gone, leaving Raven gasping but a bright grin on her face. She turned to him. "What do you think?"

"Lots of control, I can see. So you've been practicing secretly over the years?"

"Well, when I first found out I was scared but I didn't know how to go to mother and father about it so I kept it a secret until Bellinda told them about her abilities. I listened in on her lessons, just pretending to be interested in what they were saying, but not letting it fly over my head. When I had some alone time I would practice."

"I saw black skyfire in there too, what's that about?"

"I don't know. I think that's just the color of my fire."

Gahiji shook his head. "You should go to Mom and Dad about that, father might know better since he can do black fire himself. It usually means something if the fire is a different color."

Raven sighed and sat down, huffing. "Yeah, and if I do that I might not get to explore for a while, which means I'll be stuck in a cave until father deems me ready to use it around me." She sat there with a gloomy air hanging over her. Gahiji knew that his sister loved to explore, more than he did and being stuck in the cave would have drove him crazy too.

He was about to suggest they go home when he got an idea. "Hey, let's go see those two humans mother turned with her breath!" Raven's eyes seemed to glitter in that prospect. "Maybe we could decorate it or something."

Raven rolled her eyes. "With what?"

Gahiji paused for a moment before speaking. "I'm sure we can find some skeletons or something." The two young dragons were about to leave when a large shadow slipped away. They didn't see, and that was the point.

Raven shrugged and they slipped away silently. The forest was like a second home to them. Back in the old world they had taken a fancy to the magical forest, and the funny thing was, the forest seemed to take a fancy to two dragons. Maybe it was because they scared off humans who tried to cut some of the trees down or maybe it was something else, they would never know but every day Raven and Gahiji would play in the forest and the pretty blue lake and the forest would never switch on them or change. Odd, but true.

But this forest was not magical, much to Raven's disappointment. It didn't feel alive the way the old forest had felt. Sure, it was still alive but . . . without consciousness. When they came to the border they found one of the sapphire statues. Grinning, they slipped closer and crawled all over the statue. Laughing and giggling to one another all the while.

Raven was about to say something when a loud noise made her turn, her spin suddenly stiffen. Gahiji was also on alert, never moving but his eyes kept flickering back and forth. Slowly, he spread out his awareness. It swept over Raven, the statue and continued on for about a hundred miles. He growled. A small group was heading towards them, on horses.

He relayed the information to Raven who immediately slipped away to the direction of the group of approaching humans with Gahiji not far behind. Soon she heard voices. "You're sure of this, Shada?" a woman asked. Raven crawled up one of the trees to get a better look.

Three men, one old, the other two younger and two women. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at them. One of the women had long black hair with some gold in it, she was fairly tall with tan skin and dark blue eyes. The other woman was young, shoulder length dark brown hair with small braids running through the length, and some kind of band was wrapped around her head, she had brown eyes that looked girlish and at the same time serious. One of the men was short, old considering he had gray hair. Another was bald with some weird designs on his head. '_Humans,_' she said to her brother. '_Baffle me_.' The last man was built like a warrior with shoulder length black hair with a small gold band around it. A lot better then that weird colored band.

"I'm sure Isis, I have had the honor of being a guest in Hothgar's cave, and this is the way I was led."

A woman, the younger one spoke. "I wonder why they would not come with us? You'd think that they would wish to see their friends."

The other woman, Isis, Raven remembered, spoke in reply. "I believe they're just tired, Teana."

"Does it not . . . anger you?" Teana asked.

"I do not know what you mean." Isis said tightly.

Teana shook her head. "Yes, you do."

Isis sighed. "I should not have even started a relationship with him, Teana. I had a vision of them together, but at the time he was making slight advances on me, so I went against my visions, hoping they were wrong."

"Oh."

"I believe that is why he had been mean to you, Teana, about the dragon god that lives within the mountain. No human can truly love and belong to a dragon." Isis said softly. Raven listened in on the conversation, slightly curious as to whom they were talking about but Gahiji growled softly, reminding her that these people were getting way too close to their territory.

Well, their parent's territory, anyway.

Taking a deep breath she released her black fire, creating a line of it in front of the group. Their horses squealed and backed away from the sudden heat, their eyes wide open. Raven leapt down from the tree and gave her best roar that a dragon her age could muster. The horses backed away even further. "Leave." She yelled into their minds. "Or pay." She motioned to the sapphire statue.

She watched as the group froze and all paled. Raven grinned and spread her wings out, trying to make herself bigger. Gahiji snarled, his own blue fire joining his sister's. Together they both shouted into their minds. "_LEAVE_!" The poor horses couldn't take it anymore and spun around, not listening to the humans upon their backs as they sped off, away from the danger.

Raven and Gahiji grinned and smacked their tails together, a dragon version of 'high-five'. Giggling, they both slipped back into the forest after putting the flames out.

* * *

Teana was pale and sweating. That was probably the worst experience she'd ever had before when it came to dragons. "Those had to be the biggest young adult dragons I have ever seen in my life." She gasped. The priests nodded.

Shimon spoke. "They must be a thousand years old or older."

Shada shook his head. "What if they're under a thousand year olds?"

Karim coughed. "They can't be! I've seen young adult dragons around here, they were much bigger."

"They must have been the gods." Isis whispered.

Teana snorted. "They were mean enough! Did you see what they did to that young man? A statue, a _sapphire_ statue!"

"It was a warning," Shimon said. "To anyone foolish enough to go against them. That young man was holding a weapon. Next time we might wish to send a message of our coming."

* * *

Raven and Gahiji laughed all the way back to their home but before they could even get into the cave they were met by a terrifying wall.

Their father and great uncle.

Both froze and sat still as their father sat down and wrapped his tail around his feet, crimson eyes narrowing in parental rage. Their uncle was stretched out upon the roof of the entrance to the cave, his tail flickering with amusement but his eyes were very serious.

_Busted_.

"Where were you two?" Atem growled, his eyes turning into crimson slits. Raven and Gahiji shuffled a bit, never looking at their father.

"At the border." Raven said in a small voice. "Looking at the statue." That wasn't a lie.

"Is that all?" Uncle Caleb asked.

"There was a weird group of people coming towards the border so we, umm, scared them away." Gahiji said.

"Oh?" Atem said, his brow ridge rising. "And do tell, how did you scare them?"

"I used my . . . fire." Raven squeaked. Gahiji bumped her with his shoulder. If he could hear her lie then so could their father. "I used my black fire." She repeated quickly.

Atem snorted. "Black fire . . . why did you not tell me of your ability? Especially when it came to the skyfire you inherited from your mother." Raven finally looked up, jaw hanging. "I can smell lies, daughter." He said. "Can you imagine my surprise when I found out you could control black skyfire? So the real question is, why didn't you tell me?"

Raven exploded. "Because then you would have watched me and I would never have been able to explore on my own. You barely let Bellinda out even now! She used to love rough housing with Gahiji and I and now she doesn't even want to!"

Atem rolled his eyes. "That isn't my fault or your mother's."

"Might as well have been for me!" Raven spat and turned around.

Atem eyed her. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"To live on my own." Raven huffed, her aura black and purple. Anger. Atem sighed and picked his daughter up by the tail.

"No, you will not." Raven glared at her father angrily.

Gahiji decided to help, _just a little_. "Well, we both knew how much you hated priests so we thought it would be best if we just ran them off." Atem put his seething daughter down and looked over at his son.

"They were priests?" Gahiji nodded. The small group fell into silence before finally he sighed. "Fine, but no more of the scaring. You're bigger than most adult dragons here, and you're just hatchlings."

Gahiji blinked. "Why are we so much bigger?"

Atem shrugged. "It's just how it is between different worlds and such. I'll explain later, but not right now. The sun is setting and it is time for bed."

"Oh." The small dragon said. Atem turned and nuzzled his daughter, gently pushing her into the cave. She went, sulking all the while. Atem sighed and turned to Caleb, who was grinning.

"It's not easy being a father." He said.

Caleb chuckled. "I'll remember that when I find someone."

Anzu looked up to see Raven and Gahiji scuttle in. Her son came over and sat next to her while Raven crawled up one of the many rock pillars and sat there, glaring. Anzu blinked. "Raven?"

"I'm fine." The small dragon snapped. Anzu looked over when Atem entered, Caleb had gone to the massive field he had found to hunt and sleep.

"What's wrong with Raven?" she asked.

Atem paused and looked up to see his daughter glaring at him still. "Angry. She has the ability to control black fire and skyfire. She did not tell us because she didn't want to become like Bellinda."

The sapphire dragon blinked and turned back to Raven. "Come down, sweetie, please?"

"No." Came a barely contained snarl. Atem sighed.

"Leave her be, Anzu. If she wishes to be angry then let her be angry." The black dragon settled beside his mate. Anzu still looked towards her daughter but this time, Raven would not give in to her mother's soft begging eyes. She was tired of being babied, she wanted to learn how to be a dragon. Stupid father.

"I heard that." He called up to her.

She turned to look at him and spat. "Good!"

Atem sighed and glared at his daughter before giving up. "She reminds me too much of myself. I guess this is payback for all the chaos I caused when I was younger." he sighed.

Anzu giggled. "Every parent says that about every child, but perhaps she is right. Maybe it is time to start teaching them the things that make dragons, dragons." Atem pouted but he knew she was right. It was time for them to start flying. He was just being . . .

'_Over protecting?_' Anzu offered him privately. He sighed but that was the truth. He was being over protecting, he just couldn't help it! '_Of course you can't_.' Anzu said innocently.

'_It's a daddy thing._' He sniffed.

* * *

So allow me to go into a bit of detail about the dragon size thing. I know that in other places people tend to range in size. I wanted to try and mix that in with my stories because let's face it, if you jump to another world there will be some similar things but there are also key differences. By the end of this chapter I had unknowingly made Atem and the others very tall. I was like, "Well crap, I just made them freakishly big in this story compared to the 'normal' dragons in this new world." So for _**DAYS**_ I went back and forth about the sizes until I just gave up and went with what my fingers typed.

Looking back, I'm pretty proud of this chapter considering I did this during a writer's block. So, if you find something funny that doesn't sit well with you, tell me, please. Because right now I think I'm half insane, I could have done better on the details, and all this other stuff... ugh... I hate you writer's block! HAAATTTTEEEE! ROAR!

Anyway...

Thank you for reading, have a nice day or night!


End file.
